


I am not in love

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Space Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim organizes a sleepover in his rooms so he and his friends can relax for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am not in love

**Author's Note:**

> When I was writing it, sister was laughing on that line from New Moon....So I laughed. "Hahaha," I giggled as I put it in my fanfic.

“I don´t understand,” said Spock quietly just as Darth Vader announced that he is Luke´s father, “why is Yoda constantly talking about some invisible force? It´s entirely illogical.”  
Scotty only moaned quietly, burrowing his face in a pillow and Bones offered everyone sight of his famous “I am so done with your shit, Spock” facepalm.   
Jim giggled and paused the movie. “Spock, please, do not tel me you´ve been thinking ´bout that the whole time.”  
Spock remained quiet and Jim sighed. They had a free evening for first time in god-knows-how-long-time and he decided to organize a true high school sleepover to remember the good times. And invited Spock to join them since he has never experienced it. He was beginning to regret it now.  
“Well, hop-goblin has problems understanding 20th century metaphorical concepts, moving on,” decided Bones, grabbing a hand-full of pop-corn and pressing play on the remote control in the process. They all fell into a comfortable silence once again.  
They were all tired - their mission wasn´t giving them an easy time lately and the signs were all there. Chekov was dozing off with his head on Sulu´s shoulder, Nyota´s eyes were half closed, Bones was only half awake, not really paying attention to the movie anymore and Scotty has fallen asleep sometime during Spock´s question.   
It was only Jim and the half-Vulcan who were fully awake now.  
“So this is how you spend your free time on Earth?” asked Spock suddenly.  
Jim laughed. “Ha-ha-ha,” hi giggled.  
“Well, we do this mostly as a kids,” he said, “I only wanted you to experience it.”  
“I appreciate that,” Spock said, not turning to look at Jim.  
“It´s sad that we are all so different,” Jim pointed out into silence. The movie was over now and the only sound they could hear was Scotty´s soft snoring.  
At these words Spock´s lips twitched slightly and he finally looked at Jim. “We are all made from stardust,” he smiled warmly, “so we are not that different, after all.”  
Jim stood up suddenly. “Come on, I´ll show you something,” he said to Spock, offering him a hand, though he wasn´t really expecting the Vulcan to accept it. Which surprised him even more when he did.  
He led him to the farthest corner of his cabin where stood an ancient music box.  
“It´s called jukebox,” Jim announced proudly, “it´s vintage. I found it in one antiquary back on Earth and bought it.”  
“I find your obsession with old things illogical, captain,” said Spock, not trying to hide a small smile.  
“Oh, come on Spock, not everything needs to be logical,” Jim moaned. He turned the jukebox on and started to sway in the rhythm.   
Spock watched him disapprovingly.   
“Come on, Spock,” Jim laughed, “Elvin Bishop. I am not in love. Twentieth century. Dance, it´ s a no big deal.”  
“I don´t do dance, captain,” said Spock sternly, “and I certainly don´t agree with the title of the song.”  
“And why?” Jim stopped dancing for a while and watched his Vulcan with anticipation.  
“I believe that “I am in love” would be more appropriate.”   
Jim only smiled and that night they both slept soundly side by side.


End file.
